1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wiping mechanism, a liquid droplet jetting apparatus, and a wiping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for wiping a nozzle surface of an ink jet head with a wiping member for maintenance of the ink jet head is known (refer to JP2008-137266A).
In the configuration of JP2008-137266A, by using a cleaning sheet having a double layer structure as the wiping member, the nozzle surface is wiped while a cleaning liquid is applied to a surface layer of the cleaning sheet, which has a large volume per unit area, and thereafter dry wiping is performed with a rear layer on the opposite side.